A Friendly Wager
by Calore
Summary: After coming home from grueling missions, Lightning and Fang challenge each other to do something much harder.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is probably going to be quite crack-y and semi-serious. Proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: Why would you want to sue me anyway?

* * *

Lightning Farron wearily opened her front door and dropped her duffel bag to the floor with a soft thump. The house was dark, but she hadn't expected anybody to be awake this late. Closing the door quietly behind herself, she flipped a light switch on. The foyer lit, she clumsily slid her shoes off, eyelids already drooping with the effort to stay awake. She had just come back from a two week exploration mission on Pulse helping to navigate the terrain and its unfamiliar inhabitants for potential human settlement. The trip had been grueling; she'd become used to the convenience magic provided when she was still a l'cie, as well as fighting with the other l'cie nearly a year ago. While the squad she'd been with were all veteran troops, none had any experience with the harsh land and even more dangerous wildlife.

For several days, Lightning's entire body had ached with a fierceness she'd never felt before, but they had managed to complete the mission with no deaths or serious injury. And for the next three weeks, she was blissfully relieved of duty. Three weeks of actual sleep on an actual bed. The fantasy was only sweetened by the thought of Fang being there, but as far as she knew, Fang was on the other side of Pulse, gleefully slaughtering oretoises for a second exploration party and wouldn't be home until several days later. Still, the time off meant privacy for much needed... sexual relief.

She managed to stumble to the bed, shedding her clothes during the journey and fell face first with a contented sigh. The sheets still smelled of her absent lover and she snuggled happily.

And barely prevented a scream when she felt strong arms wrap around her possessively.

"Why, honey, you're home," Fang purred in her ear.

"Fang," Lightning managed, spine still stiff. She would have hit her girlfriend if her arms weren't trapped by her sides. "You fucking scared me."

The brunette nuzzled Light's neck. "Maybe your hearing's going, sweetheart, but I got here first and wasn't making a secret of it. And you could have turned the lights on."

"Damn it, let go, I can't move my arms. Did you get back early, too?"

Fang smiled in the dark as Light rolled on her side to face her, her arms still around her. "Not two hours ago. I wasn't expecting company, though." She leaned forward and somehow managed to kiss her lover right on the lips in the dark.

"But I won't complain that you're here..." Her hand lazily stroked up Lightning's thigh. "Nope, not a single protest from me."

Her legs parted willingly before Light could stop herself. Annoyed with herself, but aroused, she grabbed the wandering hand. "You have such a one track mind, Fang. And tell me about the expedition. Did it go well?"

"Spoilsport." Fang tried to tug her hand away, but Light's grip held steadfast. With a sigh, the warrior rolled on her back and flipped the bedside lamp on, softly illuminating the room. Light blinked slightly, eyes quickly adjusting to focus on Fang. She was, as usual, naked in bed, the covers reaching only to the tops of her hips, hinting at delights below. Her breasts were also bare and toned muscle under tanned skin flexed and stretched as she propped herself up on her side and elbow, blinking balefully down at Lightning for choosing talk over more physical, and enjoyable, activities. Lightning resolutely kept her eyes on Fang's face.

"It went well. Bad things died, everybody else lived, we found some good settlement grounds near running water. Mission accomplished, as you soldier types like to say." Deciding that that was plenty enough talk, Fang leaned down to kiss Light. Light stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, exasperated.

"What about delivering supplies there? Did you check for any nearby nesting grounds that might be potential danger zones later? And what about setting out a colony with-" Fang scowled darkly, displeased. "Bloody hell, Light, it went fine. Your lieutenant, Amodar, already organized a convoy with at least a platoon of soldiers for escorts while I was on the way back. And yes, I did check the surrounding areas and the deadliest thing I found were a few families of chocobos and some other small critters that won't put up a fuss. Happy?"

"And you weren't hurt?"

Fang heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Do you see a scratch on any part of me?"

Lightning swept an appreciative look over her-all she saw was an expanse of smooth skin and a frustrated expression. She scooted closer and kissed the brunette with bruising force, her hand going down to cup her ass.

Fang was breathless and on her back when Light broke the kiss, her blue eyes overlooking her lover. "I'm just glad there isn't a new scar." To imprint her meaning, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the scar that ran over the curve where Fang's arm and shoulder met, where her brand once was.

"Nothing can touch me, remember?" Fang murmured. "Only you."

Light smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Three days later...

"I don't think we'll be there long. Maybe a few hours, then we'll go home," Light said absently, maneuvering the car through an intersection.

"I don't want to go. We could still be in bed right now, having fun," Fang muttered.

Light smirked. "Weren't you the one who was saying I should be more social? Or, what was it, I'd forever be like a porcupine, with no friends or something like that?"

Fang flicked her hand as though dismissing the thought. "You already are one with your hair like that. Besides, I'm all you need, yeah?"

Light had to bite back a laugh. "Everybody's there already. Just a few hours and then I'll do whatever you want."

A salacious grin lit Fang's face. "Anything?"

"Anything."Light promised as she parked the car and the pair walked from the dusk-lit parking lot inside to the bar.

"The lovebirds are back!" Lebreau exclaimed, running from behind her bar to grab Light and Fang into choke holds. Light didn't know how the bartender did it, especially when she was shorter than both of them.

"Serah said you guys've been back for _three days_and you're just now showing your faces to the world. How much sex did you two have? Don't even think about leaving a single dirty detail out for Auntie Lebreau!" Lebreau laughed too loud, dragging the pair, still in choke holds, with her.

"Lebreau-" Fang wheezed, half smothered by the shorter girl's bountiful breast pressed into the side of her face and her surprisingly strong grip around her neck.

"Can't breathe-" Lightning gasped, Lebreau's other breast mashed against her nose and cutting off valuable oxygen. And what she could breathe in was Lebreau's alcohol-scented breath. She had to have at least a few shots with breath like that, Light thought desperately.

"You rabbits! You've had so much sex, you aren't even strong enough to escape. That's it, every salacious detail, NOW." Lebreau dumped them into a lounge couch and shoved herself between them as they coughed. "Gotta keep you two separated; no hanky panky in _my_bar."

Light gave her a dark look while Fang fought back a laugh. Lebreau returned the look with equal gusto. "Gotta spare the kiddies, sergeant." She waved in the general direction of Hope and Vanille, who were sitting by Sazh and Dajh. "'Sides, Serah's married and probably knows all about fu-"

"How's business been?" Fang hastily interrupted, drawing Lebreau's attention away from Lightning's thunderous expression.

As the pair talked, Lightning shot a glare at Serah, who was with the rest of the former l'cie and Team NORA seated throughout the bar. Her sister shrugged helplessly.

"What did you tell her?" Lightning hissed to her sister.

"She doesn't need to tell, the entire _town_ hears it," Lebreau laughed. "Gawd, Light, you're such a screamer. What does this gorgeous piece of meat _do_to you?" Lebreau wiggled her eyebrows at Fang suggestively.

Light growled. Serah could actually see her canines flash in the dim light. Because she valued her life, as well as everybody else's, she quickly cut in, "I didn't tell her that, I swear! But... she does kind of have a point. You and Fang are so... so..." She flapped her hands, searching for the word.

"Horny?" Lebreau helpfully supplied.

"Yes, that," Serah said without thinking. She caught Lightning's look and blushed deeply. "It's true!"

Snow, sitting by Serah, wisely decided to keep his mouth shut when Light shifted her eyes to him; he only gave a sheepish shrug. Light's cheeks began to flush slightly and she looked to the other people in the room for aid: namely, Vanille and Hope. "Well?" She demanded. "We're not like that at all, right?"

Hope took a sudden interest on a spot just beyond Lightning's head and Vanille, for once, was struck silent. "To be honest..." she started nervously. "Serah's kind of right."

The rest of Team NORA began to nod, saw the expression on Lightning's face and immediately developed a passion for their respective beverages.

Light's breath hissed through her teeth. She looked at Fang. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Fang's shoulders lifted carelessly. "It's not really untrue, you know."

"We're not like that!" Light snapped, cheeks flaming. "We're not rabbits."

Lebreau leered at the soldier. "Your girlfriend isn't denying it."

"That's because she's the one who wants it all the time!"

That got Fang's attention. "Hey, you like it just as much as I do, blondie."

"You're the one who always initiates it," Light shot back defensively, folding her arms.

"Yeah? Who was the one screaming the bloody rafters down last night and was bloody beggin' me to-"

Lebreau clapped a hand on Fang's mouth. "Hey now, children, think of the other children. You know, the ones whose ears are going to burn off with words like that." Lebreau cocked her head towards Dajh, who was obliviously playing with a trinket by his father and entirely unaware of the rising feud not ten feet away.

Light obligingly lowered her voice and hissed, "You can't keep your hands off me."

"Neither can you, you brat," Fang hissed back. "You're all over me the moment we're on the same planet."

"Bet you can't go without for a week," Lightning whispered furiously.

"We've been without for longer," Fang sneered, rising up to the challenge. "You'll be eating your words soon enough, _sergeant_."

"We've been without longer because _you_were too busy killing giant turtles on the other side of Pulse!" Light snapped. "You're the one with the animal urges, especially when it comes to fu-"

"Calm down, my dears," Lebreau chuckled, throwing an arm on their shoulders companionably. "No need to kill each other. Now, did I hear a wager in that little hissy fit?"

"A week," Light repeatedly, eyes slitted at Fang.

"Two," Fang said arrogantly, rising up from the couch to her full height.

The entire room was silent as they watched Light stand toe to toe with the warrior. "Bet's on."

* * *

After the pair left, Lebreau rummaged under her bar counter and pulled out a battered metal pot. Holding it upside and giving it a few good thwacks to empty it of dust, she strode to the center of the room and gave an announcement.

"Wagers, anyone?"

After a brief silence, a show of hands with wallets began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Lightning Farron spun on her feet, nimbly dodging a wild punch and threw her opponent forward. Unable to respond fast enough, he landed heavily on his front while Light twisted his arms securely with her knee resting on his spine.

"Oww, geez, lady, I wasn't doin' nothin' wrong!" The man yelped when Light twisted his arm just a little too hard in the wrong direction. "Fuck, that shit burns!"

She cuffed his wrists together and pulled out a wallet from his pocket. "I saw that lift with my own eyes."

"That's my damn wallet!"

She flipped the wallet open, read off the identification card. "Yes, I'm sure it is, Mrs. Arroy. How could I possibly have mistaken you for pickpocketing, what with your... sixty year old frame ambling along."

The thief swore under his breath. "I found it, all right? Was gonna be a good Samaritan and return it."

Lightning pulled a second wallet from his back pocket with a second ID card no more convincing than the first one. "Found this one, too? Didn't anybody teach you to keep the credits and dump the evidence?"

"Damn it, lady, a guy's gotta make a livin'. I got kids to feed and a wife at home wonderin' where I am," he pleaded plaintively. "How 'bout we talk this out? We could even work out a little arrangeme-"

Light smacked the back of his head, making his forehead bounce painfully against the cement. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just try to solicit an officer of the law into committing more crimes for your starving children and wife," Light said mildly over the explosion of curses. "Now, I'm going to empty out your pockets while we wait for a nice officer to haul your ass down to the nearest GC station for processing. I'm guessing this isn't your first arrest given how shoddy that lift was, but you have the right to remain silent and any-"

"I know my damned rights," the thief snapped, head still spinning from the unfriendly meeting with sidewalk.

An out of breath GC officer arrived just in time for Lightning to finish reading the thief's rights, her knee still on his back with a pile of wallets beside them. "Sergeant," the officer rasped, supporting himself with hands to knees. "I-I can take it over from here, ma'am."

Lightning nodded to the wallets. "Take that in for evidence and have them returned to their owners."

"Ma'am!"

"And private? A few more sessions in the gym aside from the mandatory ones could do you some good." He flushed while the thief snickered. Lightning ignored him.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lightning left feeling not much better than she had before. She was filled with restless energy that was making her even more short-tempered than usual and there was no damn thing to _do _to get rid of it. She'd pounded the Guardian Corps sparring ring until Amodar kicked her out on patrol before she could do serious injury to the training bots and human cadets. She'd already made two rounds around the perimeter of the village with a look on her face that simply dared a crime to happen so she could beat the culprit senseless. And even that hadn't felt that satisfying.

And she knew, she just _knew_, she wouldn't be feeling like this if she were in bed with Fang right now. In fact, she wouldn't even be anywhere near a Guardian Corps station because she'd be busy doing the most delicious, amazing things like-

With an audible snarl, she stomped on the thought before she could finish it. Stomped and ground it under her heel and, if she could, she'd have spat on it for good measure.

And, at the back of her mind, she began to wonder if three months of pent up sexual frustration was worth two weeks' worth of pride.

Not too far away, Fang was wondering the very same thing. Covered in oretoise blood and wearing an expression that the Guardian Corps squad currently with her would swear on their lives looked exactly like Sergeant Farron's on a very bad day, Fang viciously stabbed at the mostly dead gorgonosipid. It twitched bodily and became all the way dead. Her eyes narrowed and deadly, she grumpily kicked at the corpse, silently cursing that the things couldn't put up more of a fight. It was three days since the night she and the sergeant made that accursed wager and damned if she was going to let miss stick-in-the-mud best her. Invariably, her sleep-deprived mind wandered to all the times Lightning had taken charge during sex, when she got that _I am in charge and you will do everything I say_look on her face and God, the sex was just incredible when Light domi-

She stabbed at the very dead beast at her feet again with her lance, the tip spearing through thick muscle and audibly burying itself into the earth. Unbeknowst to her, but audible to everybody else, a low growl rose from her throat.

"M-ma'am...?" A frightened cadet asked weakly. "I th-think it's dead..."

Fang's head snapped up, her bloodshot green eyes focusing hard on the cadet. He flinched; for a brief moment, the warrior looked like a wild animal with her dangerous glare and tense posture. The rest of the squad was some distance behind him trying to scavenge through the mess of dead gorgons and the pair of oretoises. Some looked fearfully at Fang, wondering if they'd just sent the newest recruit to an untimely death.

Her eyes slitted for an instant and with a grunt, she braced her boot against the dead gorgon and pulled her lance free. "So it is. Was checking to make sure. Some play dead." She nodded brusquely to the cadet and strode away to find a stream. A dunk in cold water might cool her off.

Upon finding a moving stream, Fang tossed her lance aside and dragged her sari off before taking a deep breath and leaping into the icy mountain water. With a gasp, her body already rebelling against the violently cold shock, Fang forced herself to dunk her head under the water. Her jaw clenched together to keep her teeth from chattering, the brunette padded about the stream to try to warm her limbs up. Her face fixed into a glower, she forced her thoughts away from her girlfriend and focused on how the chilly water was starting to make her head ache and her chest tight. She was probably going to get hypothermia from this, but it might be better than the hell of knowing Lightning was close and she had only to reach out, to stroke her hand down that lithe back in just the right way-

Bloody fucking hell.

Fang stomped out of the stream, naked as the day she was born, and startled a nearby family of chocobos. The largest one, undoubtedly the head male, took one look at her face and immediately gathered the family and ran the opposite direction.

Eleven more days.

Fang wondered how hard it'd be to drown herself in four feet of water.

* * *

Lebreau was humming very happily when Fang found her behind her bar. The shorter woman was perched on a bar stool and counting through what was a very large pile of cash. Fang arched a brow as she snagged a drink from behind the bar.

"Nice killing you made there. Did you finally cave and hire some strippers?"

Lebreau chuckled. "Not quite. This would be the proceeds from yours and the sergeant's little bet."

Fang choked on her drink, spewing drops all over the pristine bar. Lebreau scowled. "I just cleaned that."

"Those are _what?_"

Lebreau dragged out a rag and wiped the bar surface down. "The betting pool, of course."

"I heard you the first time," Fang growled dangerously. "But _why _is there a-a _pool_?"

"To show our support for you, of course," Lebreau replied cheerfully, returning to counting the pile of money like the greedy bugger she was. "And if you were interested, my bet's on you!"

Somehow Fang didn't feel any better. "That's too much money for who was there that night. Unless the bloody lot of you are richer than I thought."

"Oh, of course not. This pool's just from the Guardian Corps soldiers who are betting."

Fang suddenly felt weak. "Just the soldiers...?"

"The rest of the pool's in a spelled safety deposit box. This is probably only a quarter of the entire pot," Lebreau hummed. The thought large sums of money always had a calming effect on Lebreau.

Out of ideas of what to say to this new development, Fang said the only thing that came to mind. "What are the odds?"

Lebreau didn't hesitate. "Three to two for Lightning."

Fang bristled, indignation forgotten. "People are betting on that stick in the mud to win?" she fumed.

Lebreau arched a brow "It's _because_she looks like a stick in the mud that people would bet on her to hold off for two weeks. Unlike you, stud."

Lebreau had a point, Fang hated to admit. "But... I have stronger willpower than she does! She's the one who's all over me after long days and missions like a bloody-" Fang realized Lebreau was paying far too much attention to what she was going to say next.

"Yeeeees?" Lebreau prodded helpfully.

"Nothing," Fang spat.

"Aww, don't be such a meanie, stud. Let me live a little."

"Not through my sex life."

"Your nonexistent sex life," Lebreau pointed out.

Fang hissed at her like a cat and slammed her drink down. "That was YOUR fault, you bloody barmaid."

Lebreau had the audacity to look shocked. "I would never."

Fang sneered in response. "You're the one who put that stupid bet idea into Light's head."

"I did no such thing," Lebreau huffed. "She's the one who baited you."

Fang bared her teeth and gulped down the rest of her drink. The alcohol seared its way down her throat and did nothing to calm the brewing storm in her belly. "That prude isn't going to win."

"Thatta girl," Lebreau beamed.

* * *

With that in mind, Fang stomped into the house she shared with Lightning. So what if she didn't have the winning odds? Damned if she was going to let that uppity soldier best her. And she intended to inform said soldier in no uncertain terms who was going to win the blasted bet.

Turning into the living room, Fang found no signs of her. A quick check of the kitchen and first floor study revealing no other clues, Fang made her upstairs her mind all but bursting with insults to hurl. She yanked the master bedroom door open and then the adjoining bathroom, her mouth already open to voice a war cry.

She'd found her target. Who was in the bath tub.

Naked.

So, so very deliciously, naked.

The lithe woman was sitting delicate on the edge, her back to the door, and running a soapy bath sponge leisurely along her arm. Water drops trailed down the curve of her spine, sliding further as Light's back twisted slightly, toned muscles flexing and stretching. Light dipped the sponge into the scented water and brought it to her arm, squeezing gently to wash away soap. The blonde wasn't quite aware that she was being watched, but Fang made no move. She stood frozen to her spot by the door, her hand holding the door frame as though her life depended on it. The brunette's eyes devoured the pale, creamy skin, the slim, but shapely hips that tapered into long legs. Fang knew what those legs would feel like when they wrapped around her in ecstasy. Her breathing became panting.

The sponge eased over a pale shoulder, lathering down to breast and then lower, lower... Fang's eyes nearly rolled back in anticipation, knowing exactly where that sponge was by the angle of Lightning's elbow. Her mind filled with thoughts of her fingers replacing that sponge, easing her lover open and her tongue brushing over the sweet cleft to make her moan...

"Fang."

Fang nearly crushed the door frame in her grip, but she would, much later, point out that she did not jump out of her skin. But she had no excuse for the responding noise she made. "Hnngh."

Light smirked over her bare shoulder, eyes inviting. "You're home late." She shifted, just a little bit, but her front remained modestly out of sight.

Fang somehow found her voice. "Was out. Lebreau's."

"Ah. Did you have a good time?"

Fang should have raged a little at that calm, teasing tone, but she could only nod dumbly. "Yeah. There's a pool."

"A pool?"

"For our little... arrangement," Fang sneered at the word. "Your comrades are loyal, at least."

Light chuckled, but the sound was sultry, sliding its way down Fang's spine to her already tormented groin. "And have you placed your own bet?"

"No. I already know who's going to win."

Light cocked a brow, a strange glint in her eye. "Oh?" She dropped the sponge and angled herself towards Fang, showing just a hint of a soap-covered breast. "Tell me."

Fang wanted to devour her. Striding to Light, eyes never leaving that smirking face, Fang cupped the back of her head, fingers sliding into soft blonde hair. "Two can play that game, love," Fang murmured, and captured Light's lips in a bruising kiss. Her mouth opening in welcome, Light purred when she felt Fang's tongue against her own.

"I won," Light managed to gasp into Fang's mouth, her hands tugging at Fang's pants.

"The bet was for sex," Fang muttered, cupping Light's breast. "Nobody said anything about kissing."

"Or groping?" Light moaned, finally managing to undo Fang's pants and cup delicious wetness. "Thank the fucking Maker," Light hissed, stroking eagerly.

"Dangerous ground," Fang groaned, hips thrusting involuntarily against Light's hand. "Fuck, don't stop."

Light pulled away abruptly, though her fingers continued to play. "I won't if you say I won."

Fang whimpered. "But you didn't."

"You touched me first."

"That was kissing," Fang insisted, her vision starting to get hazy. God, she _hurt. _"You're the one with your hand in my bloody trousers."

Even so, Light's hand didn't budge. Instead, with a look that made Fang's toes curl, she slowly squeezed harder. "Shall I remove it, then?"

"You're cheating," Fang finally hissed, the effort making her voice sound strangled. "And don't say I bloody started it."

Light only smiled demurely. "You didn't have to stay and watch."

"You were putting on a goddamn show, you tease." Fang's breath became labored as Light's fingers rubbed against that sweet nub. "You were going to _make _me lose."

Her eyes hooded, Light licked at her lips. Fang watched the pink tip leave a damp trail, her own mouth going dry. "And you're still putting on a damn show," she muttered.

"I'll win," Light murmured back, yanking Fang's pants down past her hips. "Just give up now."

Fang wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to surrender and let her woman have her way with her. But there was something in Light's eye that made her pause, a look that she had long learned to be suspicious of. "You're hiding something."

Light laughed low in her throat. "Never."

"You are." Fang stopped her delicious hand, wanted to whimper for more, but somehow made Light stop. "Tell me."

Blue eyes flickered, just for an instant. "I don't know what you mean."

Fang stared at her, then blinked. "You bet, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. On this entire thing."

"No. I mean you _placed_ a bet," Fang realized indignantly. "That's why you didn't say anything about the pool."

Light only shrugged. "It seemed natural."

"Natural, eh?" Fang bared her teeth. "You bet that you'd win, didn't you? That I'd jump you before you jumped me?" She said indignantly.

"Maybe."

Fang was suddenly filled with steely resolve and not the same one that was currently occupying her pants. "Well, you're not going to win this bloody thing, woman. You're not going to trick me into it like you always do."

An elegant brow arched in amusement. "Is that why you still have my hand in your pants?"

Fang yanked her hand away as though it was on fire. "Shut up."

Light stood and faced Fang, letting her eyes roam every inch of bare skin. "If you say so, darling," she mocked gently, sliding her hands up the tops of her thighs and hips to cup her breasts tantalizingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, you've left quite a chore for me to take care of." Her smirk widened. "Though if you prefer, you're certainly free to join me if you'd like to concede."

Knowing the implication very well, but still filled with the same steely resolve, Fang flushed furiously and stomped out of the room, albeit clumsily because her pants suddenly got caught around her ankles and she tripped. After taking an embarrassing second to jerk to her feet and yank them back up, she allowed herself to slam the door behind her, Light's rich laughter following in her wake.

* * *

A/N: AHAHAH, I KNOW WTF? I couldn't help myself. Fang is kind of too easy. I can't help but make her fail just a little bit.

Also, if anyone wants to know, but originally, the 'steely resolve' line was referring to Fang being futa. I actually wasn't going to make her futa in this fic and, as you can see, she totally isn't, but in my ORIGINAL draft, which I wrote to amuse myself, she was. I always planned on editing it out. That's just so's you know. If she'd been futa, then she'd have totally lost that bet like right there... And then there wouldn't have been much point in writing anymore, except for more sexy time!

Also, I hope everybody enjoyed their respective holidays! I know I did. My cat actually let me have a full night of uninterrupted sleep. OMG. This is kind of a big deal. Anyway, review if you enjoyed it (the fic, though you can also talk about your holiday, hell, why not) and let me know what you thought.


End file.
